The instant invention relates generally to painting tools and more specifically it relates to a combination paint brush, paint can opener and scraper tool.
Numerous painting tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to consist of a paint brush having a handle with a scraper blade attached thereto. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 926,894; 1,421,478 and 2,914,785 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.